


Vita Brevis

by coffeerepublic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess I'll have to settle for a few brief moments; watch it all dissolve into a single second.</p><p>[Collection of ficlets.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Me - It's You (Silver)

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> New drabble booklet. Yay!  
> This is where I shall collect drabbles about all those guys in the Pokémon games who receive way too little appreciation. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The title is taken from a book by Jostein Gaarder. The lyrics in the description are from the song 'A Perfect Sonnet' by **Bright Eyes**. I do not own any person or place mentioned, Nintendo does.

You could feel his cold stare on the side of your face as you leaned down from where you were seated to set the small bowl of Pokémon food in front of your Espeon. Thanking you with a quiet purring noise, she leaned forward and began to devour her dinner.

You couldn’t help but smile and feel almost a little envious of what grace she held in everything she did.

“Why are you here in the first place?” His voice sounded bored and monotonous as it always did when he was talking to you. 

With ‘here’ he was referring to the Olivine Café, where both of you currently sat sharing a table.

“Since I always thought you were the kind of person who’d never take a break. I thought you were busy becoming a Pokémon Master or something.” He was obviously mocking you and when your eyes met his, he let out a small snicker at your perplexity.

“Don’t worry, I plan on leaving for Cianwood in the morning. I promised Jasmine I’d get her some medicine in the pharmacy there so the Ampharos that resides in the lighthouse could be cured. But the weather’s not exactly convenient right now –“ You pointed to the window by your table where the heavy downpour and the turbulent sea could be seen. “- So I’m waiting ‘till tomorrow morning.”

He raised an eyebrow and let out a deep sigh.

“I really don’t get it. You always do everything people ask you to. Don’t you ever get sick of it? It’s not like you get any kind of reward for what you do. Are you really naïve enough to believe that anything you do can change this world for the better?” He ended his statement by laughing drily.

“I know you don’t get it,” you said, shaking your head. “That’s the problem, Silver. It’s called being a good person, and it wouldn’t hurt you to try it some time.”

“I guess ‘being a good person’ was never something that appealed to me.”

You looked into his eyes and a smile formed on your face. But as he found himself looking back at you, he realized that while your lips were definitely smiling, your eyes weren’t. He could feel a tiny shiver run down his spine at that realization.

Before he knew what was happening, you had already got up from your seat and taken your bag.

“You know, your rotten personality really doesn’t fit your handsome face.”

Before you turned to leave, you leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple, catching him by surprise.


	2. A Time Bygone (N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> So... welcome to the second installment of Vita Brevis!  
> The first chapter took two and a half weeks to be validated - I certainly hope this one won't! ;) Oh well, I bet the mods are super-busy with this immigration wave from Quizilla.
> 
> So, anyways. If you played Black or White and didn't start drooling when you saw a close-up of N's face for the first time in the Nimbasa amusement park, you'd have to be asexual. Most certainly! So, here goes the N drabble.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
>  ~~Review? :3~~

Leaning against the balustrade of the gondola, you couldn’t keep yourself from sighing. The evening sun tinged the world below you in different shades from orange to purple, and you would have marveled at the beauty, hadn’t your thoughts been caught elsewhere.

Being here, on this Ferris wheel, and looking down at the city of Nimbasa brought back so many memories of the little time you had had with him. This was where he had told you about his true identity; this was where you had realized in the exact same instant that your heart did not care about whether or not he was _the bad guy_.

“First, I must tell you… I am the king of Team Plasma,” he had told you, a smile forming on his face at the astonishment in your widened eyes. “Although I do hope you will not think less of me because of that fact. It would pain me to know that a person as interesting as you despises me.”

He had looked so handsome you had been able to feel your whole ribcage grow warmer along with your heart. You had wanted to tell him that no, it didn’t matter to you, no, after all you knew he was a good person despite his insane tendencies. But you hadn’t, instead giving in to the desire to return the affection when he had pulled you into an embrace.

Reaching up to put your hand on the back of his neck, you had lifted your head and the both of you had locked eyes. And slowly, you had pulled his face down towards your own, his lips meeting yours for the first time.

Your mind, clouded with thoughts of the past, gradually returned to the present as you told yourself not to dwell on memories of him any longer, pointless as it was. It had been quite a while since you had defeated him in your very last showdown within the castle, and you had not heard or seen anything of him ever since. You knew you would never see him again.

Still, the memories of him were precious to you. With a small, sad smile you sat down on the small bench that was incorporated in the gondola.

You turned your vision to the sky, wondering where he was and whether he knew that you where thinking of him.

“Tu me manques, mon amour.” Your words came out as nothing but a whisper. [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _French: “I miss you, my love.”_


	3. Sleepless (Morty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> Thank you for the kind reviews! They keep me happy! :)
> 
> So. Not much to say. I tried to write something properly happy a few days ago, but I pretty much failed. I can't really portray a happy-go-lucky main character, it's just not my style, I guess. I shall keep on trying to write something a little less angsty, though.
> 
> Enjoy, my dear readers. There's more where it came from. :)

Still almost asleep, you slowly trudged down the hall towards the door leading to the kitchen. The floor boards creaked and felt cold underneath your bare feet, but you barely noticed it in your sleepiness.

Once you had reached the kitchen, you entered the small room, immediately heading for the refrigerator. Taking out a carton of milk, you poured yourself a glass before putting it back inside and closing the freezer.

You took a sip while walking towards the kitchen table, where you let yourself drop onto one of the chairs. Using your other arm to support your head that felt as heavy as ever, you drank a little more of the cold liquid. It made you feel just a tiny bit more awake, just a tiny bit less drowsy.

This had become something of a nocturnal habit; every single night, you would do the same thing once you had been awoken.

From the hall, you could hear the sound of quiet footsteps nearing, and you knew that another nightly tradition was about to repeat itself.

As you had predicted, the door soon opened to reveal your boyfriend. He quickly walked across the small kitchen to where you were located.

“Did the usual happen?” His voice sounded soft and a little somnolent. You nodded. At these times, neither of you were people of many words.

His hands found your shoulders, and you let your head drop a little to give him more access as he lightly massaged your strained muscles.

This had been going on for weeks. Every night, Gengar would hide in your shadow to wait until you fell asleep, and once you did, it would proceed to eat your dreams. Every night, you would be afflicted with nightmares, tormented by anxiety and disquietude.

Morty had often told you that it was a sign of the pokémon’s fondness of you; that it most likely did it subconsciously, without realizing in which ways it affected you.

“I don’t how much more of this I can take,” you stated.

Instead of receiving a reply, you could feel his lips on the back of your neck as he pressed a kiss just below your hairline. He straightened up and held out a hand for you to take. You did and he pulled you up, taking the empty glass from the table and putting it in the sink.

“Just come back to bed with me, okay?” You didn’t miss the empathy in his voice. Once more, you responded with a nod.

And he led you back to the bed the two of you shared, getting back underneath the covers. He watched as you crawled in next to him, curled up into a ball and placed your head on his chest.

Wrapping his one arm around you, he began to stroke your hair.

He didn’t stop until you had fallen asleep.


	4. A Pyrrhic Defeat (Green)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> So, I'm pretty proud of the title I chose for this drabble. :)
> 
> At first I wasn't sure what to call him, since his in-game name is actually _Blue_ , but I decided to keep it as _Green_ since I'm used to calling him that.

„Come back, Blaze!“ you called out to your Typhlosion while returning it to its pokéball. Scratching the back of your neck in frustration, you watched as Green called back his Rhydon as well; only, unlike your pokémon, it hadn’t fainted.

He began walking towards you and, realizing he wanted to shake your hand to formally end this battle, you took a few steps forward to meet him halfway in the middle of the gym’s arena. All the while, you tried to replace the expression of disappointment on your face with a smile, afraid that he’d assume you were a sore loser. You eventually succeeded and when you locked eyes, he couldn’t possibly have been able to tell how mad you were at yourself for losing to him – once again.

Taking your outstretched hand and shaking it, he smirked at you.

“Thank you for the battle. It was fun.” You knew that he was serious, but still, you couldn’t help but feel like he was teasing you.

Then again, you couldn’t really hold it against him – after all, you **had** been challenging him time and time again for weeks now. Not a single one of the subsequent battles had resulted in anything other than defeat.

“You must think I’m really annoying, isn’t it so?” You sighed in resignation. To your surprise, he responded by laughing.

“Actually, your persistency is pretty admirable.” He reached out and ruffled your hair, making you gasp as you looked up at him, blushing a little.

For some reason, he always managed to make you feel awkward with the way he was so impertinent, so candid, so… utterly desirable. Realizing what you had just allowed yourself to think, you were glad he wasn’t able to read your thoughts.

“Anyways, I guess I’ll be seeing you again a few days from now?” You knew that he knew exactly you’d come back and challenge him again, so you simply nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you then.”

He’d already turned around and began to walk away from you when you finally found the courage to call his name. At hearing it, he turned his head and threw you a questioning glance.

“Do… do you think that I’ll one day, ever, be able to win?”

He simply smirked.

“Just keep pushing yourself harder and you might, one day.”

He winked at you and proceeded to leave the room.


	5. September Awaits (Touya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> Finally, an update. I'm rather happy with this one. Enjoy! :)
> 
> By the way - I always have to look up the English names of places and certain items. If I accidentally make a mistake, don't hesitate to mention it! I appreciate each and every kind of feedback. :)

“I’ll take the usual,” he said, slightly leaning against the front of the ice cream van, a cheery grin adorning his face.

“One Casteliacone, coming right up!” you replied, your usual happy aura radiant as ever. Slightly distracted with preparing said delicacy, you continued talking. “So, how’s it going? Still busy defeating gym leaders and fighting mysterious criminal syndicates?” You reached over the counter to give him the ice cream cone.

It must have been one or two weeks ago that he had come by to buy the infamous treat you sold for the first time. Ever since then, he had paid you visits on a daily basis, never failing to involve you in some kind of conversation. You’d by now come to appreciate those small, but enjoyable breaks from your repetitive work routine.

“Well, all the trouble I obviously attract sure kept me busy so far. But I think I’ve done all that needs to be done in this city.” His grin fell a little. You immediately realized what he was implying.

“So… does that mean you’re going to leave for Nimbasa next?” For some inexplicable reason, the thought of him leaving stung you a tiny bit. He nodded.

“Yeah. I wanted to say goodbye to you though, that’s also why I’m here now.”

You felt some of the muscles in your face twitching a little as weren’t able to decide between smiling and frowning.

“I wish you a safe journey then.” You chuckled. “I guess I’ll… kind of miss you, Touya.”

He laughed while scratching the back of his neck.

“Can I ask you a question, [Name]?” You blinked twice before nodding. “What do you do during the other seasons? You know, when it’s not summer and you’re not selling ice cream.” A smile returned to your face.

“All different kinds of stuff, I suppose. I mostly travel though. This past autumn and winter, I went to Hoenn. I hope that I’ll be able to do something like that again this year.”

There was a short pause while he seemed to be contemplating something.

“You know, I have an idea.”

Making a slight sound from the back of your throat, you signaled that you were listening.

“Would you… just perhaps… like to travel together with me this time around?” His kind eyes locking with yours, you were taken aback for a short moment.

“I…” You hesitated. “Sure, I’d love to! But I can’t leave until summer is over, you know that!” You couldn’t keep a wide smile from spreading onto your rosy cheeks.

“Of course I know. I hope you’ll be waiting for me once September arrives, because I’ll be looking for you.”

“I will be.” 

And so he nodded before turning to leave. However, after taking a few steps, he paused and turned his head.

“I’ll miss you too until then, [Name]. More than you know.”

He continued walking, leaving you with your heart beating fast, its rhythm slightly irregular.


	6. Choices (Silver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> Found this saved on my computer and realized I hadn't posted it yet. |D Next up is going to be Red, seeing as **Pearlshipper** requested him in a review. I already have an idea. :)
> 
> This was inspired by a quote from the book 'Oscar et la dame rose' by **Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt**. _"Il faut distanguer deux peines differentes, mon petit Oscar, la souffrance physique et la souffrance morale. La souffrance physique, on la subit. La souffrance morale, on la choisit."_
> 
> Feedback is appreciated as always! ♥

He was looking so incredibly lost as he leaned against the balustrade of the Vermilion harbor, staring out into the seemingly infinite dimensions of the sea. The sky was gray and while it hadn’t yet begun to rain, it seemed to be only a question of time until it would.

As you stood next to him, not knowing what to say or do, you noticed something. When you looked at his eyes, set onto the far distance but no place in particular, you were able to see a mixture of emotions that completely contradicted his ostensibly calm composure. In your head, you compared it to the quiet before a storm; it fit the situation so perfectly the thought left a bitter taste in your mouth.

Ever since Team Rocket had been dispersed a second time not too long after having reunited, it appeared that something had broken inside of Silver. It was as though the meaning he’d assigned to his own existence had been lost after he hadn’t been able to destroy them himself the way he had intended to.

In an attempt to give him some kind of support, you did the first thing that came to your mind. Wrapping your arms around his waist from behind, you rested your head between his shoulder blades. You felt him stiffen for a short moment before he relaxed into your touch. You waited for a few moments before speaking.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Your voice was muffled by the fabric of his jacket, but you knew that he had heard you. While he didn’t reply, one of his hands left the metal bar and found yours, resting on top of it.

It bothered you that he didn’t respond. You had thought that you’d gained his trust after all this time.

“It’s not something I brought onto myself. It was never my decision,” he finally said, his voice sounding somewhat hollow.

“But…” You didn’t want to oppose him or make him feel misunderstood. However, you had a feeling that you needed to say something that would make him realize that life went on. That while he was wasting his time being malcontent, the world didn’t cease to turn. That he could be happy if only he wanted to be.

“You know, there are two kinds of suffering.” You entwined your own fingers with his. “Physical suffering is something one undergoes. But… mental suffering is something one chooses.”

He didn’t say a word. He simply squeezed your hand softly.

You knew that he understood.


	7. Solitude (Red)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> Finally, I am back, and with an update up my sleeve. **Pearlshipper** asked me to write for Red, so here it is! I sincerely hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> Angstyfluff? I guess. Whatevs!

Red pulled your body closer to his own, his arms wrapping tightly around you. You let out a soft sound in your sleep and he wished that same instant that the fabric the sleeping bags weren’t separating the both of you.

It had never been his intention to let anyone get close to him. He had come to Mount Silver on a quest to strengthen himself, and part of that was to keep human interaction, even slightest human contact, to a minimum.

But then you had come. He paused his thoughts to sink his nose into your hair and take a deep breath. While he was almost certain that it was just his imagination, he found that your scent reminded him of home.

You had come and, even more importantly, you had come back. Time and time again, you had come back to offer him company. At first, your visits had been short and scattered over time; eventually, they had evolved into a regular occurrence, and you had begun spending the nights.

When he first met and defeated you in battle, he hadn’t expected to ever see you again.

Even less, he had expected to develop these feelings for you.

But you were lovely – and he was lonely.


	8. Damsel in Distress (Roark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> I believe this might be the first Roark-related post on Luna. What a shame, I love the boy.
> 
> The next one is ready to be posted as soon as this one is approved of as well. :)  
> I shall now be off to wrap a friend's birthday present and then go to school. ._.

“HELP!” you called out once again. “Isn’t there anybody here?!”

Gradually, your voice was becoming weaker. You couldn’t remember how long you had been yelling for already, but it felt like an eternity. It seemed there truly wasn’t anybody at all able to hear you in this godforsaken coal mine.

You had come here in an attempt to find the local gym leader, Roark. It now seemed to you like the worst idea your brain had ever come up with. As a result of your inability to concentrate on what is important, you had tripped over a piece of coal and fallen down a hole, hitting the ground right-foot-first.

Cursing the mine workers for not properly indicating where they had been digging downwards, you’d had to realize that you were unable to get up, let alone walk or climb.

You soon felt desperate tears stinging in the corners of your eyes. You were in pain, and there was so much anger in you at everything right now; anger at no one in particular for not being there to help you, anger at that stupid hole. Anger even at that impertinent gym leader for making it necessary for you to look for him in the first place.

“Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” There was a voice from above, and when you turned your head to see who it might belong to, your eyes fell upon a young man wearing glasses and a protective helmet.

“I think I broke my ankle. Or at least sprained it. It hurts!”

You would never forget how easy he made his act of rescue look. In a matter of minutes, he had got you out of the hole you had fallen into with the help of a machine that was usually used to lift up coal. All the while, he had done his best to distract you from the pain by talking to you. You quickly realized that this was the same gym leader you had been cursing only moments ago.

Now that he was carrying you out of the mine with utmost carefulness as not to hurt you, you knew you’d have to rethink your opinion of him.

Rather than _impertinent_ , he now seemed _heroic_.


	9. Bitter (Wes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> So, we are jumping to the Colosseum!verse for this one. Does anyone care for Wes as much as I do? I hope so.
> 
> I appreciate the reviews you guys have been leaving me so much that I decided to post another one before I'm off to Berlin for the weekend. Enjoy! :)

A few minutes ago, all hell had broken loose.

After the alarm system had gone off, all the security doors had automatically been locked. While you knew deep down that you had nothing to be afraid of, adrenaline was quickly rushing through your veins.

It was your duty to guard Team Snagem’s most recent invention, the portable snag machine. And despite the fact that there were red lights blinking everywhere – despite the fact that you could feel yourself going deaf from the unendurable noise the alarm system made –, you tried to calm yourself down.

You were in the main laboratory, the hideout’s very core center. An intruder would have to be superhuman to make it this far.

The next moment, you were proven wrong. It obviously wasn’t as impossible as you had thought.

The hexagonal door opened to reveal who was obviously the cause for this ruckus. And it was someone you honestly hadn’t been expecting.

“Wes?” For an instant, you lost your cold façade. “What are you doing?”

But he never answered your question. Instead, he confidently walked towards you, a small smirk adorning his facial features. You couldn’t help but back off slowly as he came closer, too overwhelmed by this turn of events to keep your cool anymore.

Sooner than you would’ve liked, you were no longer able to retreat as he’d backed you into the laboratory’s working surface. He reached up to push up his reflective glasses and you were immediately trapped in his eyes.

As his lips met yours in a hasty, open-mouthed kiss, you cursed yourself for your weakness. Of all the people in the world, it had to be the one man you couldn’t resist.

One moment he was everywhere, and the next he had disappeared, the snag machine gone with him.

You were left in a daze, the aroma the kiss had left in your mouth slowly fading into the bitter taste of failure.


	10. Bubblegum (Giovanni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> And suddenly this booklet is rated 17+.
> 
> Who else here has an unresolved Electra complex? No one, I assume. What a pity. I also have a weakness for authority figures.

Impatiently you stood in front of the door leading to the office on the eleventh floor of the Silph Co. building. The tray you were balancing with both hands was slowly beginning to feel slightly heavy. Just when you were about to sigh in annoyance, the translucent bullet-proof glass doors opened suddenly. You made sure there was a smile on your face as you entered, the door automatically closing behind you.

It took you a while to arrive at the big, ebony desk your boss was sitting behind. You could feel his gaze on you the entire time. You, however, kept your eyes down, careful not to spill the steaming coffee. Besides, you were but a lowly Rocket Grunt – the man’s authoritative aura intimidated you time and time again.

“Look at me, girl.” His voice didn’t sound particularly commanding, but you knew it was an order. You didn’t hesitate to obey. When your eyes met his, the fabricated smile you were sporting turned into an actual one.

You liked the way he looked at you and the attention he gave you. For this reason, you didn’t feel the need to wait for him to speak to know what he wanted you to do. Finally having set down the coffee tray, you walked around the desk in a slow, but nonetheless determined fashion.

“You realize why I specifically asked for you to bring me my coffee?” It seemed like less of a question than of a statement. He knew that you knew why you were here. You nodded.

“Of course.”

From the moment he had first seen you, you had fascinated him. You had been standing around with several other rookie Grunts who were busy sharing stories about fights they had supposedly won and pokémon they had allegedly caught, each of them trying to outdo the former. The peripheral glimpse he had caught of you had burnt itself into his memory. Open-mouthedly chewing your bubblegum as your peers talked over one another, you had seemed so vulgarly blasé that he had caught himself wondering how difficult it might be to get any kind of reaction out of you at all.

The short skirt of your Rocket Grunt uniform rode up to your hips as you straddled his lap. Immediately, one of his hands was at the back of your neck, pressing your lips to his. At the same time, its counterpart gripped your hip tightly, pressing your crotch against the hardness present in his suit pants. A tiny sound escaped your throat as he shoved the fabric of your panties to the side, his fingers entering you swiftly.

Getting you to react had ended up being such an easy task after all.


	11. The Cutest Criminal in Pyrite Town (Wes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader over at Luna recently left a kind review that included a request for more Wes x Reader.
> 
> And I am not one to disappoint! I hope you all enjoy the read. :)

A loud, pounding sound awoke you from the light slumber you had been in for a while now. You had intended to get up the first time you had woken up today, but it seemed you had fallen asleep again instead.

While you were still getting your thoughts in order, the pounding that had woken you up sounded once more. You finally realized that someone was at the door. Damn, you were slow today. Perhaps you were still a little intoxicated from the night before.

“Come in, the door isn’t locked!” you called out as you sat up, too sleepy still to convince yourself to get up yet. The door on the other end of your tiny, messy studio apartment opened. You were quite surprised when you saw an old acquaintance you hadn’t seen in quite a while entering.

“You woke me up, Wes!” you complained playfully as you let yourself fall back on your bed. “How dare you?”

“It’s three in the afternoon.” You could almost hear the raised eyebrow in his voice. “And I’m here because I need your help with something.”

You pushed yourself up on your elbows so you could look at him again and couldn’t help but chuckle. He was trying to find a way to walk across the room without stepping on any of your many clothes strewn all over the floor.

“Just step on them. I need to do laundry soon anyways.” He did as you had told him, but didn’t comment on your alleged plans to do housework ‘soon’. You were messy. He knew, you knew, everybody knew.

“Aren’t you gonna get up?”

“Maybe. What do you need the help of the cutest criminal in Pyrite Town with? Is there a lock to pick? A safe to crack?”

“’Cutest criminal in Pyrite Town’?” he quoted, half-smirking at you. “Most arrogant, maybe.” Despite saying this, he knew very well that you had a point. You had just woken up, your hair was a mess and a distinct smell of alcohol lingered in your apartment. Yet, he found that you were still a sight for sore eyes.

You stuck out your tongue at him. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“I need you to hack a computer and steal some data for me. Think you can do that?”

“Is that a challenge?” You chuckled. “Of course I can do that.”

“Are you gonna get up now?” He was getting impatient, you noted.

“Don’t rush me, lover. I need to take a shower first. And don’t you feel like catching up with each other a little before we get into shenanigans? I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Go take your shower then.”

You finally crawled out from under your blanket, uncaring that all you were wearing was your underwear and a scanty tank top. Wes remembered why in the past, he had oftentimes mentally compared you to Pyrite Town itself. Both an unkempt mess, yet both weirdly endearing.

Once you had disappeared into the bathroom, he sat down on your bed, planning on waiting there until you were finished.

That plan was cancelled as soon as he heard the creak of a door opening and looked up to see you standing in the doorway that led to your bathroom – stark naked.

“It just occurred to me that we could combine the catching up with the showering. For old times’ sake?” You were smirking at him.

A dark chuckle left his throat and he slowly took off his coat, throwing it on your bed.

“I truly missed your amazing ideas,” he stated and continued undressing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated. :)


	12. Milk (Keith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Ranger sub-franchise, and Keith is one of my favorites. :)
> 
> Enjoy! And leave feedback if you do. :3

You wiped your forehead, having put the lid on the last jar of milk pudding for today. You sighed. Finally.

You had been working as a temporary employee at the Vientown Miltank farm for a short while now. Your application for the Ranger School had been denied this semester. By working here, you were trying to bridge the gap before you would hopefully get accepted the next time around.

It would have been a lie to say that you were used to the physical strain by now. The kitchen was hot after having been cooked in all morning and you were glad you would get to catch a breath of fresh air in a few moments. 

You picked up the wooden crate that contained all of the small jars and walked out of the kitchen, seeing Keith already sitting at the dining room table. He looked bored. You were hoping that he had not had to wait too long, though you were not able to tell from his facial expression. He always got bored very quickly.

“Hey there! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I just finished this week’s ration for your team.” The farm’s milk pudding had become infamous among nearly all of the rangers in Almia.

He looked up at you and a wide grin appeared on his face. You couldn’t help but smile back at him; his positive attitude towards all things in general had quickly earned him a special spot in your heart.

“Thank you! Everyone’s been looking forward to it. Just like… every week.” You thought you could see him sweatdropping.

You chuckled lightly in response before getting two cold bottles of milk from the employees’ stock. As you sat down in the chair next to his, you placed one of them in front of him.

You both opened them at the same time, a loud ‘plop’ resonating in the large room. It had become a tradition that whenever he was the one to fetch the pudding, you would take your break then and spend it with him. It was a custom you would not have wanted to miss for the world.

You very suddenly became aware of the fondness you felt for Keith. It was something that happened whenever you had not seen him in a while. Yet, you never managed to prepare yourself for it. You decided to quench your thirst as well as the butterflies in your stomach and took a large sip from your milk.

“So, any response from the Ranger School so far?” he asked into the silence.

You turned your head towards him and were just about to answer when he began laughing. Trying to figure out what was so funny proved futile. You raised your eyebrow at him and decided to ask what it was when he calmed down and reached towards you.

Then, his hand was on the side of your face.

“You have a milk beard,” he explained, still chuckling at you. You could feel yourself blush just the tiniest bit from the embarrassment, which did not improve when his thumb lightly touched your upper lip and wiped off the whiteness.

Eyes still locked with yours, he moved his hand towards his own mouth and licked off what had been your milk beard only seconds earlier.

And suddenly, you were not able to hold yourself back anymore. It was as though a higher power were controlling you as you took his face in your hands and leaned in, pulling him into the kiss you had been craving for too long now.

He did not hesitate to return the favor.


	13. Spiel (Looker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another new one right away.

You let your head fall back against the blank white wall. It made a dull sound. You didn’t care. You were bored, bored, bored.

The mattress of the narrow bed you were sitting on was hard and uncomfortable. You wondered whether it was the same in actual prison cells. The one you were currently in was just a temporary solution as long as you were in investigative custody.

The organization you were part of specialized in art theft; this time around, you had been too reckless. You had not fled fast enough and that was how you ended up in this cell in the basement of the Lumiose City police department. Stupid you. But you had just wanted to prove to your boss that you were better than the other thieves! That plan had quite obviously backfired.

You heard a sound and when you looked up at the door, you saw that the small window on eye height had been opened. There were still bars as a safety measure, but you were able to see the man that was looking in. He had black hair and some beard stubble on his cheeks and chin. The slight darkness under his eyes made him look tired.

“Hey Mister Policeman!” you chirped in a voice so sweet it made you gag on the inside. “Are you here to let me go free?”

He didn’t seem to notice that your childlike behavior was a farce.

“No. I’m here to question you. If you give us information that will help us catch the rest of your organization, it could make for a milder punishment for you, you know.”

You looked at him with wide eyes, pursing your lips a little.

“But I don’t want a milder punishment! I want no punishment at all.” You crossed your arms, amazed at the fact that he obviously did not notice you were playing with him. Men were so easy to manipulate.

He hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

“I’m afraid that’s not a possibility, miss. However, if you were to cooperate –“

“’Cooperate’?” you interjected, standing up and walking towards the door in small, quick steps. You smiled at the detective sweetly, eyes big as lakes. “I think there is a different kind of ‘cooperation’ that might actually help me get out of here really soon.”

You reached a hand through the bars, lifting the man’s chin lightly with your pointer finger.

“Don’t you think so, Mister Policeman?” you all but breathed in his face, and he was no longer able to ignore the vulgar undertones of your behavior. He blushed violently.

“T-That’s… that’s improper! How dare you imply –“

But he was cut off by your loud laughter. All the innocence, all semblance of girlishness was gone completely from one moment to the next. You threw your head back and kept laughing for a while.

“Come on, Detective. You know I’m not gonna blow the whistle on my associates. You might as well save your ‘good cop’ spiel for someone who cares.” You smirked at him.

His facial expression was a mixture of shock, anger and embarrassment.

The window was slammed shut, and there you were again, alone with your boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews if you like it, it makes me happy. ♥


End file.
